Among other things, lubrication of engine and other bearings is a most critical concern in today's industrialized society. It is becoming ever more important to improve upon existing technology.
Nanoparticles, in general, have become of increasing interest. See, e.g., Hairston, “The Nanosphere: A Brave New World,” Chemical Engineering, page 27, February 2002. See also, Port et al., “Nano Technology,” The Business Week, pages 181, 182 and 184, Spring 2002. Note, Baker, “Saving Energy by Fighting Friction,” Business Week, pages 67-68, Nov. 5, 2007.
Hall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,831, discloses an aluminum container for processing vinylbenzyl chlorides. Other art is known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,553; 4,956,120; 5,008,460; 5,428,120; 5,545,355; 5,601,755; 6,071,864; 6,391,228; 6,491,809; 6,852,800; 6,872,785; and 6,939,922.